wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XXVI
Letni wieczór W początkach czerwca Ada zaprosiła na wieczór Dębickiego, ażeby porozmawiać z nim o świecie duchów. Przyszedł i pan Stefan spokojniejszy aniżeli w ciągu ostatnich dni i we troje usiedli na balkonie. Madzi spodziewano się, miała bowiem wrócić z sesji towarzystwa kobiet. Kiedy Ada ze srebrnego samowaru nalewała herbatę, brat zapytał: - Cóż, nie znudziły cię jeszcze posiedzenia spirytystyczne? Panna Solska o mało nie oblała sobie ręki gorącą wodą. - Jak możesz przypuszczać coś podobnego! - zawołała. Zresztą... nie dziwię się twoim żartom... ale jestem pewna, że gdybyś przynajmniej w tym stopniu co ja poznał spirytyzm, rozpocząłbyś nową epokę w życiu. I ty, i profesor, i cały świat... - Uważacie, profesorze - wtrącił Solski - to mówi uczennica Haeckla... Ach, kobietki... Dębicki potarł ręką szyję i patrzył w ogród. Ada zarumieniła się. Podała obu panom filiżanki, nalała herbatę sobie i rzekła siląc się na filozoficzny spokój: - Moi panowie, czy nie uważacie rozdźwięku, jaki co najmniej od stu lat panuje między religią i wiedzą? Uważamy - rzekł brat. - Pochodzi on stąd - mówiła Ada - że nauka nie może objaśnić pytań dotyczących ducha, a tradycje religijne nie godzą się z odkryciami naukowymi. Tymczasem spirytyzm dzięki swoim komunikacjom zniósł przyczyny nieporozumień. Z jednej strony, dowodzi faktami, że dusze istnieją po rozłączeniu się z ciałem, a z drugiej również dzięki komunikacjom z istotami nadzmysłowymi prostuje mnóstwo błędnych czy źle rozumianych tradycyj religijnych. - Oho!... - wtrącił Solski. - Ależ tak, mój kochany - prawiła zapalając się Ada. Czytaj na przykład książkę Allana Kardeca o Genezie, cudach i przepowiedniach... To już nie Biblia!... to wykład astronomii, geologii, biologii i psychologii. Z jaką bystrością tłomaczy on cuda Nowego Testamentu... A jak pobłażliwym jest dla legend Starego Testamentu, które w dzisiejszym człowieku budzą uśmiech politowania. Ponieważ Dębicki zrobił ruch ręką, jakby chciał ukryć ziewanie, więc podrażniona Ada zwróciła się do niego: - Pan profesor nie zgadza się?... Więc dam panu Kardeca... - Proszę pani - odparł Dębicki - cały Kardec leży w naszej bibliotece, z której mówiąc nawiasem najrzadziej korzystają jej właściciele. Książkę, którą pani wymieniła, znam. Autor jest człowiekiem zdolnym i oczytanym. W rozdziałach poświęconych duchowi widać mieszaninę: metampsychozy, wierzeń chrześcijańskich i - ździebełko poglądów, jakie można wyprowadzić z nauk ścisłych. Cała część dotycząca Genesis jest popularnym wykładem dzisiejszej astronomii i geologii. Krytyka sześciu dni stworzenia jest... ot, taka sobie... Kardec niby to wskazuje podobieństwa między legendą biblijną i nowożytnymi badaniami, ale nie dostrzega w legendzie punktów ważnych, co zresztą trafiało się i jego poprzednikom. - Chyba ważnych niedorzeczności!... - zawołała Ada. - Kobiety zawsze są krańcowe!... - wtrącił Solski. Dębicki skrzywił się, znowu potarł kark i spytał: - Cóż pani nazywa niedorzecznościami w Genesis?... - Choćby to, że w drugim dniu było stworzone sklepienie niebieskie... Słyszysz, Stefek?... Rodzaj sufitu!... Choćby to, że słońce i księżyc urodziły się dopiero w dniu czwartym, podczas gdy - światło mieliśmy już w dniu pierwszym... - mówiła Ada ze wzrastającym zapałem. - Wreszcie to nie jest moje zdanie, ale wszystkich uczonych... Dębicki kiwał się na krześle i patrzył na czarne drzewa ogrodu, które światło lampy z balkonu malowało gdzieniegdzie zielonymi plamami. Wreszcie rzekł: - Rzecz szczególna, że to, co uczeni z obozu panny Ady uważają za niedorzeczność w Genesis, mnie najbardziej zadziwia. - Jako niedorzeczność?... - spytała Ada. - Nie, pani. Jako ciekawy, a nade wszystko niespodziewany komentarz do teorii Laplace'a o utworzeniu się naszej planety. - No, profesorze?... Chyba i ja zacznę się dziwić... - wtrącił Solski. - Według Laplace'a - mówił Dębicki - cały system planetarny formował kiedyś olbrzymią mgławicę, rodzaj subtelnego obłoku, który miał formę okrągłej bułki chleba o średnicy przechodzącej tysiąc dwieście milionów mil. Mgławica ta obracała się około swego środka w ciągu mniej więcej dwustu lat. Zaś od czasu do czasu odrywały się od niej mniejsze obłoczki, z których skutkiem zgęszczenia się powstawały planety: Neptun, Uran, Saturn i tak dalej... Według teorii Laplace'a ziemia przy swoich narodzinach była również takim obłokiem mniej więcej w formie kuli mającej przeszło sto tysięcy mil średnicy. Cóż zaś Biblia mówi o jej ówczesnej postaci?... Że - ziemia była pusta i próżna, a ciemność unosiła się nad przepaścią... Nic więcej. Wyobraź sobie, Stefku, że stoisz na powierzchni owej kuli gazowej i patrzysz ku jej środkowi odległemu od ciebie na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy mil... Zdaje się, że widziałbyś straszną przepaść pod nogami... - Spodziewam się!... - mruknął Solski. - W tamtym więc punkcie nie ma niedorzeczności, ale teraz zaczynają się rzeczy ciekawe - mówił Dębicki - Biblia nazywa ziemię w jej początkach "ciemną", skąd można by wnosić, że nasza planeta nie była rozpaloną aż do świecenia, jak sądził Laplace i geologowie. Według nich, był czas, że ziemia miała przeszło dwa tysiące stopni temperatury, tymczasem według Biblii temperatura była niższą od pięciuset stopni... Można się z tym spierać, ale - trzeba dowieść, że było inaczej. W tym punkcie Genesis niby wskazuje geologom pole do badań... Dalej mówi Biblia, że już wówczas zaczęły się dla ziemi dnie i noce, czyli - według Laplace'a - mgławica ziemska zaczęła obracać się naokoło swej osi... - A światło?... - spytała Ada. - I to jest ciekawe - rzekł Dębicki - że według Biblii dopiero po utworzeniu się ziemi - mgławica słoneczna zaczęła świecić. To, co dziś nazywamy słońcem owa kula rozpalona do białości, jeszcze wówczas nie istniała. Była tylko słabo świecąca mgławica w formie płaskiej bułki chleba, szeroka na kilkadziesiąt milionów mil. Widziana z ziemi musiała wyglądać jak olbrzymie wrzeciono zajmujące pół nieba. Gdy prawy koniec tego wrzeciona dosięgnął południka, lewy dopiero wschodził; gdy prawy zaczynał zachodzić, lewy ledwie zbliżał się do południka. Było więc jakieś blade światło w przestrzeni międzyplanetarnej, ale nie było słońca. - A sklepienie niebieskie, a ów sufit starożytny, który jest tylko dowodem ograniczoności naszego wzroku?... - nalegała Ada. - Będzie i sufit. Według Laplace'a, planety i satelity odrywając się od mgławicy centralnej miały z początku formę pierścieni. Pierścień tego rodzaju do dziś dnia otacza Saturna, a i nasz księżyc, gdy oderwał się od ziemi, miał formę pierścieniowatego obłoku... Czy sądzi pani, że gdyby ten kształt utrzymał się do naszych czasów, nie mielibyśmy prawa (mieszkając na przykład pod równikiem) mówić o sklepieniu zawieszonym nad głowami?... I czy to sklepienie w owych czasach nie rozciągało się od równika w stronę obu biegunów?... - No, mówi profesor jak adwokat teologów! - rzekł Solski. - Wcale nim nie jestem. Tylko bez uprzedzeń zestawiam teorię Laplace'a z Biblią, w której są jeszcze dwa orzeczenia ciekawe. Biblia twierdzi, że słońce - w dzisiejszym sensie: jako rozżarzona kula - i księżyc, jako ciało świecące, powstały w jednej epoce, przy czym słońce było większe niż księżyc. Dziś pozorne średnice obu tych ciał są prawie równe, ale że niegdyś średnica słońca była większą, to wynika z teorii Laplace'a. Co jednak bardziej zastanawia, że według Biblii lądy, morza i świat roślinny powstały wprzód, nim utworzył się księżyc i słońce!... - Jednym słowem - rzekła Ada - profesor utrzymuje, że między Biblią i nauką nie ma zbyt rażących odskoków? - Owszem - odparł Dębicki - nawet sądzę, że Biblia dzisiejszej astronomii i geologii stawia kilka ważnych pytań do rozwiązania. Czy prawda, że słońce i księżyc w tym znaczeniu, jak powiedziałem wyżej, powstały w jednej epoce? Czy prawda, że na ziemi już wcześniej istniała roślinność, i czy prawda, że ziemia nie była nigdy ciałem rozgrzanym aż do punktu świecenia?... - No - wtrącił Solski - przejście gazu w stan stały wywołuje podniesienie temperatury... - Tak, ale wysoka temperatura może zniżać się skutkiem promieniowania. Jest to kwestia ciekawa - mówił Dębicki - od niej zależy pojęcie o wieku ziemi. Gdyby ziemia w chwili utworzenia się miała temperaturę dwa tysiące stopni, to według Bischoffa, zanim ochłodła do dwustu stopni, musiało upłynąć trzysta pięćdziesiąt milionów lat, którym należałoby dodać ze trzydzieści pięć milionów lat na ostygnięcie ziemi do zera. Gdyby zaś w początkach ciepło ziemi wynosiło tylko pięćset stopni, na ochłodzenie jej obecne wystarczyłoby sto milionów lat. W tym zapewne stosunku można by zmniejszyć i długość okresów geologicznych i w rezultacie - przypuszczalny wiek ziemi i całego systemu planetarnego zniżyć o kilkaset milionów lat. - Nie myślałam, że profesor jest aż tak prawowierny! - rzekła półgłosem Ada. - Tylko ostrożny... - odparł Dębicki. - Nie lubię przenosić się ze starego domu do pałaców, z których dopiero istnieją plany, i to - niedokładne. Biblia jest starym domem, w którym wyhodowało się kilkadziesiąt pokoleń europejskich, no - i źle na tym nie wyszły... Ten odwieczny budynek ma swoje szczeliny, ale jest pewniejszym - na przykład - od legend indyjskich, według których płaska ziemia leży na słoniu, słoń stoi na żółwiu, a żółw pływa po mlecznym morzu. Jest również Biblia wyższą od mitologii greckiej, według której olbrzym Atlas podpierał niebo, a ród ludzki narodził się z kamieni rzucanych za plecy przez Deukaliona i Pyrrę. Dziś mamy nową mitologię - spirytyzm, który wchłonął w siebie astronomię i geologię, ale nie posuwa ich naprzód. Tymczasem prastara Biblia, choć także nie posuwa nauki, lecz - stawia jej zagadnienia wcale dorzeczne. Z wypiekami na twarzy słuchała panna Solska tych, jej zdaniem, bluźnierstw przeciw spirytyzmowi i nauce. Nagle rzekła: - Więc może pan profesor umiałby wytłomaczyć naukowo legendę o potopie... - Dziwna rzecz! - odparł z uśmiechem Dębicki. - Ojcowie i doktorowie spirytyzmu wyjaśniają wszystkie podania dawnych religij, a przede wszystkim biblijne; a tymczasem ich najmłodsi uczniowie już przeciwstawiają owym tradycjom nowożytne niedowiarstwo... Allan Kardec wierzył w kilka potopów, z których jeden zniszczył mamuta i mastodonta, a zostawił po sobie głazy narzutowe... - No - wtrąciła Ada, niedbale machając ręką - właściwie to nie był potop, ale epoka lodowcowa... Skorupa ziemska formowała się nie za pomocą gwałtownych kataklizmów, ale - stopniowego rozwoju, który dokonywał się w ciągu setek tysięcy i milionów lat. - Zatem nie wierzy pani nie tylko Biblii, ale nawet Kardecowi?... - Nie wierzę w kataklizmy! - odpowiedziała rozdrażniona Ada. - Nauka nie zna przyczyn, które w jednej chwili na całej powierzchni ziemi mogłyby tak wzburzyć wodę, ażeby wdarła się na najwyższe szczyty gór... - Nauka, proszę pani, pojmuje przyczyny zdolne do podniesienia wody bardzo wysoko... - Zastanów się, Ada - dorzucił Solski - że zdarzają się i dziś olbrzymie wylewy albo zapadanie całych terytoriów skutkiem wybuchów wulkanicznych. - To są drobne zjawiska - rzekł Dębicki. - W naturze istnieją czynniki mogące wywołać potop mniej więcej taki, jak opisuje Biblia... W tej chwili w saloniku rozległ się szelest i na balkon weszła Madzia. I teraz jej łagodna twarz miała wyraz nieśmiałości czy nieufności, który od kilku dni niepokoił Solskich. - Wracasz z sesji? - spytała Ada. - Tak. - Gniewają się na mnie, że nie przychodzę? - Przeciwnie, wspominają cię z wdzięcznością. - Cóż to jest, Madziuś?... W jaki sposób odpowiadasz?... dlaczego nie siadasz?... - zawołała panna Solska. Zaczęła całować przyjaciółkę, posadziła ją na krześle obok brata i zajęła się przygotowaniem dla niej herbaty. Madzia zdawała się być zakłopotana bliskim sąsiedztwem Solskiego i co chwilę przysłaniała długimi rzęsami oczy, jakby ją raził blask. Solski był także wzruszony, więc ażeby nie zdradzić się, zaczął mówić: - Czy wie pani, czym się bawimy? Ada z profesorem kłócą się o to, co jest wyższe: podania biblijne czy objawienia spirytystyczne?... - Ach, ten spirytyzm... - rzekła Madzia. - Co?... - zawołał Solski - pani nie wierzy w spirytyzm?... Madzia delikatnie uniosła ramiona. - W co dziś można wierzyć?... - szepnęła. I w tej chwili strach ją ogarnął, ażeby Solscy nie wzięli tego za przymówkę. "Boże mój - pomyślała - jak mi tu źle... Jak ja tu nie chcę mieszkać..." Wrażliwe jej ucho pochwyciło nienaturalny ton w głosie Solskiego, który wysilał się, ażeby być sobą, a czuł się zmieszanym wobec Madzi. Dębicki spostrzegł, że między trojgiem tych ludzi, bardzo sobie życzliwych, rodzi się jakiś zatarg. Więc skorzystawszy z chwilowego milczenia odezwał się: - Panna Ada nie wierzy w możliwość biblijnego potopu, ja zaś twierdzę, że istnieją potęgi mogące go wywołać... Madzia otrząsnęła się. - Tobie zimno?... Może podać ci szal, a może przeniesiemy się do pokoju?... - troskliwie zapytała Ada. - Nie, kochanko. Wieczór jest ciepły... Tylko śmierć zajrzała mi w oczy... - A może niemiło pani słuchać o potopie?... - spytał Dębicki. - Ależ owszem... taki ciekawy temat - rzekła Madzia. - Zresztą wypadek, o którym opowiem, może zdarzyć się raz na trzysta trzydzieści miliardów lat!... Ziemia nasza z pewnością go nie doczeka, tym bardziej że jakoby raz już trafił się jej za czasów Noego. W naturze nie powtarzają się niespodzianki. - Ale niechże pan zaprezentuje nam nareszcie tę potęgę, która przenosi morza na szczyty gór!... - zawołała Ada śmiejąc się. Dębicki podniósł rękę i wskazał granatowy płat nieba zawieszony nad sylwetkami drzew. - Stamtąd mogłaby przyjść - rzekł. Obie panny doznały uczucia chłodu. Solski podniósł głowę i wpatrywał się w Koronę Północną stojącą naprzeciw balkonu. Dębicki mówił: - Wyobraźmy sobie, że kiedyś pisma przyniosą następujący telegram: "W tych dniach astronom taki a taki dojrzał w konstelacji Byka, tuż obok Słońca, nowe ciało niebieskie, które zrobiło na nim wrażenie planety. Obserwacje w tej chwili są przerwane z powodu ukrycia się gwiazdy poza tarczą słoneczną." W parę tygodni, gdy publiczność już zapomniała o zjawisku, telegram ogłosił o nim nieco pełniejsze wiadomości. "Nowe ciało niebieskie jest kometą, a raczej olbrzymim uranolitem, równym ziemi lub większym od niej; znajduje się poza orbitą Jowisza, ale szybko zbliża się ku słońcu w linii prostej. Co najważniejsze: droga jego zdaje się leżeć na płaszczyźnie ekliptyki. To ciało niebieskie można już widzieć gołym okiem na godzinę przed wschodem słońca." Wiadomość ta, obojętna dla ogółu, od tygodnia zajmowała astronomów, a obecnie zaniepokoiła ludzi obeznanych z astronomią. Mówili oni: jeżeli ów uranolit toczy się ku słońcu po płaszczyźnie ekliptyki, więc koniecznie musi przeciąć drogę ziemi. Otóż kiedy on ją przetnie? Jeżeli kometa, właściwie uranolit, przetnie drogę ziemską przed grudniem albo po grudniu, możemy bezpiecznie przypatrywać się nadzwyczajnemu widokowi: Ale jeżeli przecięcie nastąpi w grudniu, sprawa stanie się straszną. Może bowiem trafić się zderzenie dwu ogromnych mas, z których jedna leci z prędkością trzydziestu wiorst na sekundę, a druga - nie powolniej. Łatwo zrozumieć, że obie masy przemieniłyby się w kłąb ognia. Nie trzeba wspominać, że w ciągu następnych tygodni posypałoby się mnóstwo artykułów i broszur roztrząsających kwestię: w którym dniu uranolit przetnie drogę ziemską? Naturalnie autorzy twierdzili, że o zetknięciu się ziemi z niespodziewanym wędrowcem nie ma mowy, choć już wszystkim było wiadomo, że przecięcie orbity ziemskiej nastąpi w grudniu. Przy czym optymiści twierdzili, że wówczas ziemia od przybłędy będzie oddalona na dziesięć milionów mil, a pesymiści przypuszczali, że będzie odległa na milion mil. "Ale i w tym wypadku - pisali pesymiści - tylko zobaczymy gwiazdkę kilka razy większą od Jowisza, która szybko przesunie się po niebie od zachodu na wschód." "To jeszcze można wytrzymać!" - powiedziała sobie publiczność przechodząc do codziennych kłopotów. Roztropniejszych jednak uderzył fakt, że astronomowie nie zabierają głosu w tej kwestii, ale że w obserwatoriach trafiają się dziwne rzeczy. Rachmistrze ciągle mylili się w rachunkach: panowała bowiem niepewność co do prędkości biegu owego ciała niebieskiego. W końcu, co już ukrywano przed publicznością, jeden z astronomów powiesił się, drugi się otruł, a trzeci palnął sobie w łeb. Gdy zaś przejrzano ich rachunki, okazało się, że każdemu z nich wypadło, iż jeżeli uranolit pędzi z szybkością trzydziestu kilometrów i dwustu pięćdziesięciu metrów na sekundę, musi bezwarunkowo zetknąć się z ziemią. Nareszcie rządy ucywilizowane zabroniły pisać o nadchodzącym zjawisku, ponieważ wielu ludzi ze strachu wpadało w obłąkanie. Ogłoszono tylko notę kilku obserwatorów, że w połowie grudnia ukaże się podczas nocy ciało niebieskie podobne do księżyca w pełni, które w kilka godzin przybierze nieco większe rozmiary, lecz przed wschodem słońca zniknie. Była to prawda. Astronomowie jednak, którzy pisali ową notę, nie znając dokładnie szybkości uranolitu nie byli w stanie obrachować, jak wielkich rozmiarów dosięgnie ów chwilowy księżyc, czyli - w jakiej odległości przesunie się obok ziemi. Od czerwca do września nowa gwiazda przesunęła się do konstelacji Bliźniąt, wschodziła po północy i była tak dużą jak Mars. W październiku wyglądała jak Saturn, a jeszcze w listopadzie była mniej świetną aniżeli Jowisz. Wschodziła coraz wcześniej przed północą, rosła nieprędko, ale ciągle, i zbliżała się do konstelacji Raka. W tej epoce niebieski przybysz już zaczął oddziaływać na ziemię; wprawdzie nie na jej wody lub atmosferę, lecz na jej najbardziej wzniesione punkta, jakimi są - szczyty cywilizacji. Europejski chłop, wyrobnik, drobny mieszczanin słyszał coś o nowym zjawisku, lecz nie miał czasu zajmować się nim, pochłonięty troską o chleb, odzież i opał, czego mu ciągle brakowało. Czerwonoskórzy Amerykanie, Indusi i Chińczycy, wreszcie różne odmiany Murzynów nawet nie zwracali uwagi na drobne światełko sądząc, że jest to jedna z planet, które przez pewien czas błyszczą na niebie, potem znikają i znowu ukazują się w innych gwiazdozbiorach. Ale inaczej było z ucywilizowanymi a zdenerwowanymi klasami Europy. Miały one rozum, ażeby pojąć nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo, lecz nie były zdolne zapanować nad strachem, bo zabrakło im wiary. Wszyscy niby to drwili ze zbliżającego się końca świata, rozchwytywali odnośne karykatury, biegali na farsy i operetki skomponowane na ten temat; ale myśleli i mówili - tylko o komecie, a każdy dzień powiększał ich beznadziejność. Przy migotaniu złowrogiej gwiazdy widzieli pustkę życia i nicość swoich wierzeń. Opadły ręce genialnym przedsiębiorcom, którzy łączyli oceany i przekopywali góry: cała ich mądrość, wszystkie machiny nie mogły ani przyśpieszyć biegu ziemi, ani pohamować nadlatującej z boku komety. Struchleli mocarze giełdowi, gdy wytłomaczono im, że wobec możliwej katastrofy miliard nie jest lepszym zabezpieczeniem aniżeli łachman nędzarza. Rozpacz ogarnęła filozofów wykładających, że jedynym Bogiem jest ludzkość; widzieli bowiem własnymi oczyma, jak łatwo ludzkość traci głowę i jak łatwo zetrzeć ją może lada pyłek nieskończoności. Mędrcy szaleli, głupcy odurzali się ze strachu; alkohol, morfina i chloral były pochłaniane w nieprawdopodobnych ilościach. Skutkiem naturalnej reakcji ludzie, którzy rok temu reklamowali potęgę nauki, dziś odtrącili ją z pogardą przeklinając oświatę i zazdroszcząc prostakom. Największą popularnością cieszyła się broszura, w której jakiś obłąkaniec dowodził, że astronomia jest oszustwem, a ciała niebieskie iskrami, które ziemi zaszkodzić nie mogą, choćby wszystkie na nią spadły. Zaczęto odgrzebywać legendy o końcu świata, a bardzo uczeni mężowie dowodzili, że nic w roku bieżącym nie grozi nam, ponieważ - według Talmudu - jeszcze nie upłynęło sześć tysięcy lat od czasu stworzenia. Wyrodził się szczególny obłęd - podróżowania. Miliony ludzi zamożnych jeździło z pośpiechem bez kierunku i celu szukając bezpiecznego miejsca. Lecz gdziekolwiek zatrzymali się, nad morzem czy między górami, wszędzie przyświecała im straszna gwiazda, jaśniejsza aniżeli Jowisz. W początkach grudnia trwoga panująca między klasami oświeconymi udzieliła się ludowi. Ale chłop bez względu, czy się lękał, czy nie lękał, musiał młócić zboże; rąbać drwa, gotować jadło i karmić inwentarz. O ile mu zaś zbywało czasu, szedł gromadą pod kościół lub figurę i modlił się. On od dzieciństwa wiedział i wierzył, iż kiedyś musi nastąpić koniec świata; więc gdy nadszedł termin, prostacy bali się - nie zniszczenia, ale sądu. Toteż między ludem panował smutek, wzrosła pobożność, prawie znikły występki. Człowiek, dbały o zbawienie duszy, nie pił i nie awanturował się; nie potrzebował też kraść, bo zamożniejsi sąsiedzi oddawali mu swój nadmiar. Wśród powszechnego rozkołysania umysłów tylko dwie istoty pozostały spokojne: żołnierz pod bronią i szarytka. Tamten wiedział, że każdą śmierć powinien spotkać odważnie; ta poleciwszy ducha Bogu nie miała czasu myśleć o sobie, zajęta łagodzeniem cudzych cierpień, których liczba zwiększała się co dzień. Dębicki odpoczął, wypił herbatę, którą podsunęła mu Ada, i mówił dalej: - Wyobraźmy sobie na półkuli północnej kraj górzysty, wzniesiony o jakiś kilometr nad poziom, odległy o kilkaset mil od morza. Przypuśćmy, że w tym szczęśliwym miejscu chwila przejścia uranolitu czy komety przez drogę ziemi przypadałaby w nocy, i pomyślmy, co widzieliby tamtejsi mieszkańcy? Około ósmej wieczór, w połowie grudnia, razem z konstelacją Raka ukazałby się na wschodzie jasny krąg podobny do księżyca w pełni, tylko - większy. Oryginalny ten księżyc miałby dziwne własności. Przede wszystkim robiłby wrażenie, że - nie rusza się razem ze sklepem niebieskim, lecz ciągle stoi niezbyt wysoko nad wschodnim widnokręgiem, gdy poza nim przesuwają się konstelacje: Raka, potem Lwa, wreszcie Panny. Nieruchomy ten jednakże krąg wzrastałby bardzo szybko. O dziewiątej średnica jego byłaby dwa razy większą, o dziesiątej - cztery razy, a o północy osiem razy większą niż średnica księżyca w pełni. W tej ostatniej porze byłby tak ogromny, że równałby się pięćdziesięciu lub sześćdziesięciu księżycom w pełni, gdyby jednocześnie nie zachodziły w nim szybkie zmiany lunacji. Nowy ten księżyc, który o ósmej był w pełni, już o dziewiątej wyszedłby z pełni, a o dwunastej byłby w kwadrze. W tej postaci jego połowa równałaby się dwudziestu lub trzydziestu księżycom. Wnet jednak kwadra zaczęłaby się zmniejszać tak szybko, że już o pierwszej widać by było na niebie ogromny sierp, który w kilkanaście minut później zgasłby. Zjawiska te oznaczałyby, że uranolit przeciął o północy drogę ziemską i poleciał dalej ku słońcu. Gdyby między mieszkańcami tego błogosławionego kraju znajdował się astronom, mógłby na mocy powyższych obserwacyj zrobić rachunek. I wypadłoby mu, że ów uranolit, wielki i ciężki jak ziemia, przeleciał obok niej w odległości - dwa razy mniejszej aniżeli księżyc. Mieszkańcy szczęśliwego kraju, a sąsiedzi astronoma, zobaczywszy, że potwór niebieski znikł i nie zrobił im szkody, zapewne oddaliby się radości. Ale astronom nie cieszyłby się, lecz z niepokojem odczytywałby depesze nadchodzące co kilka minut z innych obserwatoriów, położonych bliżej morza. Jego bowiem rachunki powiedziały mu, że to nie koniec, ale dopiero początek zjawiska, i że kometa, której zniknięcie tak uradowało współobywateli, przeszedłszy obok ziemi wywarła na jej powierzchnię wpływ siedemset razy większy aniżeli księżyc. Księżyc zaś, jak wiadomo, jest motorem przypływów i odpływów morskich. Otóż między depeszami przychodzącymi z punktów nadbrzeżnych najliczniejsze donosiłyby, że od szóstej wieczór spostrzeżono nagły i silny odpływ morza. Astronom wiedziałby, co to znaczy. Znaczy, że na oceanach Atlantyckim i Spokojnym zaczynają tworzyć się dwie góry wodne, które o północy wzniosą się do trzystu pięćdziesięciu metrów wysokości na podstawach mających przeszło po dziesięć tysięcy mil kwadratowych powierzchni. W kilka godzin po północy zaczęłyby nadchodzić depesze zawiadamiające o równie szybkim i niezwykłym przypływie mórz, zaś nad ranem... wcale nie przychodziłyby depesze!... Przyczynę tego zrozumie pani - mówił Dębicki zwracając się do Ady - jeżeli dodam objaśnienie, że w niektórych portach europejskich zwykły przypływ dosięga dziesięciu metrów wysokości. A ponieważ wpływ uranolitu na morze byłby siedemset razy większy niż księżyca, wnosić by można, że w portach tych woda miałaby siłę do utworzenia wału równego mniej więcej górze Mont-Blanc!... Niech pani pomyśli, że wybrzeża morskie w najlepszym razie dosięgają paruset metrów wysokości. Niech pani doda, że to niesłychane rozkołysanie wód trwałoby nie kilka godzin, ale kilka tygodni - że towarzyszyłoby mu parowanie wody, o którego sile nie mamy pojęcia, i - niech pani odpowie, czy te niezmierne deszcze i zalewy nie byłyby potopem, o którym mówi Biblia. Co wówczas stałoby się z Ameryką Środkową, z Afryką od Gwinei Wyższej do Niższej, z północną Australią, z wyspami Oceanu Indyjskiego?... Po co wreszcie daleko szukać: czy sądzi pani, że resztki góry wodnej, która powstałaby na Oceanie Atlantyckim, nie zmyłyby Hiszpanii, Francji, Belgii z Holandią, a nade wszystko Wielkiej Brytanii?... Gdyby kto w rok po uspokojeniu się rozpętanych żywiołów zwiedził zachodnią Europę, zdumiałby się znalazłszy tylko szczątki niegdyś pełnych życia lądów. Ale ani miast, ani dróg, ani pól i lasów, ani ludzi... I czy po tym, fantastycznym zresztą opowiadaniu zechce pani twierdzić, że w naturze nie ma siły, która - mogłaby stworzyć powszechny potop i rzucić wodę na szczyty gór?... - Awantura arabska!... - mruknął Solski przypominając sobie wykrzyknik Kotowskiego. - Z tego widzę - odezwała się Ada - że profesor albo już jest spirytystą, albo nim zostanie. Bo właśnie spirytyzm zaleca nie negować dawnych tradycyj, ale - tłomaczyć je za pomocą faktów naukowych. Dębicki milcząc potarł sobie ucho, a jednocześnie Solski zapytał Madzię: - Może i pani jest już spirytystką? - Albo ja wiem, czym jestem! - odparła Madzia.. W głowie jej panował zamęt. Nie pomyślała, w jakim celu Dębicki miał swój wykład o możliwości potopu, nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że według poglądu filozofa wiara robi ludzi odporniejszymi wobec niebezpieczeństw. Ją uderzyły inne strony opowiadania: niepewność życia i nietrwałość świata. Kiedy pożegnawszy się z towarzystwem przeszła do swojej sypialni, czuła pod stopami chwianie podłogi i przeraził ją blask latarni ulicznej wpadający przez okno do pokoju. Zdawało się jej, że już zagląda złowrogie widziadło niebieskie, które ma wydrzeć oceany ze starych łożysk i zalać ziemię. "Po cóż było wszystko to wydobywać z nicości!..." - pomyślała. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXVI